


Визитка команды Талигойского юга, ФБ-2020

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: Талигойский юг в картинках и описаниях
Comments: 29
Kudos: 103
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020





	Визитка команды Талигойского юга, ФБ-2020

**Author's Note:**

> В порядке появления:  
> [Официальный инстаграм талигойского юга](https://www.instagram.com/aeterna_iuh/)  
> [Ее Величество королева Катарина](https://www.instagram.com/lareinecatharine/)  
> [Его Высокопреосвященство кардинал Сильвестр](https://www.instagram.com/cardinalsilvestre/)  
> [Луис Альберто Салина](https://www.instagram.com/berto_salina/)  
> [Граф Лионель Савиньяк](https://www.instagram.com/liesavignac/)  
> [Вице-адмирал Ротгер Вальдес](https://www.instagram.com/rabioso_rotger/)  
> [Дриксенский гость Вернер фок Бермессер, граф и тоже-адмирал](https://www.instagram.com/wernerbermesser/)
> 
> Пожалуйста, возьмите баннер команды в примечаниях после визитки. Спасибо)

  


**Author's Note:**

> Пожалуйста, возьмите баннер команды Талигойского юга. Спасибо))
> 
> [ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020)
> 
> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020" target="_blank"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/74/d8/bZzUu0fH_o.png" width=70% alt="<Banner_Catharina"/></a>
> 
> [ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020)
> 
> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020" target="_blank"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/09/e7/Jjfweh3c_o.png" width=70% alt="<Banner_Valdes"/></a>
> 
> [](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020)  
> 
> 
> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020" target="_blank"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/7b/28/qCYzXh7z_o.png" width=70% alt="<Banner_cardinal"/></a>


End file.
